


Moment de la Mort

by icandrawamoth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Kink Meme, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has always known without a doubt that Les Amis are destined to die. He can see their time ticking away before his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment de la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for [this](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=2055571#t2259603) prompt at the kink meme, and inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JQiEs32SqQ) music video.

_35:22:15_

_35:22:14_

_35:22:13_

Enjolras is in a frenzy tonight, making final plans and speaking of the glory that will be their revolution tomorrow at the tomb of Lamarque. He shines, even moreso than usual, radiant in his belief, his excitement. But all Grantaire can see is the number ticking down above their glorious leader’s head. The digits glow softly in the dimness of the café, nearly the same shade as his Apollo’s golden curls.

Thirty-five hours. Twenty-two minutes. Twelve…eleven…ten seconds.

Enjolras is going to die on the barricade. As are his followers. Grantaire has had more than enough time in meetings just like this one to analyze and compare the predetermined time of death of all his friends. Enjolras’s is the farthest away, if only by moments. He is going to be the last of them, the last flame of rebellion to sputter out. He is going to die alone.

Enough time has passed that Grantaire thinks he should have gotten used to the idea, let it go. But he can’t. It’s most of the reason why he joined Les Amis de l’ABC in the first place, even though he didn’t (and still doesn’t) believe in the cause as they. Even though he knows, with a gut-wrenching certainly, that it will all fail, that they will all be dead in less than two days. Part of him had hoped that his questions, his cynicism would convince them to reconsider, to disband, to save themselves. He hadn’t counted on coming to care for them, especially Enjolras, as much as he has.

With this cursed ability, he had seen from the very beginning that the seven of them would die together. All but Marius, which he has always wondered about, though his new interest in this girl makes it clearer. Perhaps he will wisely leave their doomed rebellion behind to ride off into the sunset with her.

Grantaire should have left before he became so involved. But it is far too late now. He _is_ involved, he is here. He will be at the barricade, if not for France, then for Enjolras. 

He wonders if he will die there, too.

*****

He drinks himself into a stupor, unwilling to watch as his friends tick closer and closer to death. He cannot bear to watch those final moments drain away, the life bleed from their faces.

The silence in the midst of battle wakes him, and he struggles to his feet to see Enjolras surrounded by soldiers. Alone, as he had known he would be. Even now, in defeat, only seconds ( _10_ ) left in his life, he is defiant, radiant. Without needing to think about it, Grantaire moves forward, taking his place beside the man he is still proud to call leader.

Years ago, when a stranger pulled him from the path of an oncoming cart he was too drunk to dodge himself, he had been given this ability, and by avoiding death had his own clock reset. He should have known that ever since their first meeting it had been synced with Enjolras’s.


End file.
